During semiconductor processes, wafers are treated or processed as desired by a user. In some processes, the wafers will have undesirably rough surfaces that include hillocks. The presence of hillocks is a defect in the wafers that may cause a metal to metal shorting phenomenon. Thus, the wafers may be annealed in order to enlarge the metal grain size in the wafers and avoid a hillock phenomenon. However, the anneal process towards the wafers does not always perform fast or efficiently enough and the hillock phenomenon may still be significant. It is important for the annealing process of the wafers to be fast and efficient in order to reduce the hillock phenomenon.